Save You
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Slight future!Jogan. AU  partially .    Logan finds himself thrust into a strange reality, caught in a race to save Julian from Adam. In a world where they are strangers, will he succeed?


**Save You**

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Logan fought the blackness that held his senses captive as he slowly made his way back into consciousness. He blinked blearily as he finally broke through the haze and managed to open his eyes. He had no idea where he was or why...<p>

JULIAN!

It suddenly hit him with full force, the memory of the fire, the heat, the feeling of his friend's lifeless body in his arms, the screams of his friends as the building collapsed together with his heart when Julian refused to open his eyes…he sat up abruptly.

Just to sink back down into the pillows with a groan as his world started to spin, leaving him dizzy and nauseous. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. First he would have to figure out where he was. He was pretty sure he wasn't in a hospital, so maybe he was back in his dorm?

He opened his eyes again and sat up, more slowly this time. Sitting on the edge of the wide and comfortable bed, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark until he was able to make out the silhouettes of the room. He froze. This wasn't his dorm in the Stuart house. He was at home. But why…how?

After staying seated for another while he decided to get up and find out what had happened, and most importantly: Find out how Julian was doing. A strange sensation of coldness clasped his heart at the thought that the actor might not have made it.

'Please, not him. Please. Don't let anything happen to him.' The blond begged in his mind, addressing whatever force there might be that might be listening. 'Please.'

He got up and walked into Hannah, one of their maids. She was young and pretty and she had been working for his family for a while now and Logan had always liked her. Surely she would be able to tell him what was going on.

"Hey Hannah." He said, putting a friendly smile on his face, though he was shocked when the maid flinched, as if she was scared.

"Sir, I am so sorry I was just on my way to wake you."

Logan blinked, confused by that statement and the odd behavior of the woman, who he had always gotten along with.

"That's fine. Look, do you know how Julian is doing?"

"Julian, Sir?"

Now Logan was starting to get irritated. Hannah knew Julian, the actor had regularly spend time at this house with Logan and Derek after all.

"Julian Larson?" he clarified, trying to keep his cool, for the maid didn't seem up to her game.

"I…err…think he is fine…?"

'Fine' Logan's shoulders sagged in relief as he let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding.

But then he noticed the tense posture of the brunette in front of him, and the way the answer had been more of a question.

"What's going on?" he asked curtly.

"Nothing Sir. I was just confused that is all." The now flustered woman responded.

"How so?" Logan inquired.

"Well, this question struck me as a bit odd…Sir." Hannah explained carefully.

"I can see that, but why?" Logan inquired further, an inexplicable feeling of dread spreading in his heart.

"You know, because of course he is fine, what with him being a successful actor and all…I had also not been aware of the fact that you knew him, or were interested in him…"

Logan didn't even listen to the end of her explanation before he turned around and hurried back into his room, digging out his laptop to check whether his worries would be confirmed.

xxXxxXxxXxx

…Kurt H. and Blaine A. the victims of a vicious hate crime in Lima Ohio have been released from the hospital just in time for the trial in which three of their schoolmates from the William McKinley High School…

…Evan and Ethan Brightman heirs of the Brightman fortune been found NOT guilty in the case of assault towards the potential future husband of their sister…

…Derek Seigerson junior champion of…

…Hollywood Childstar grown Hottie to tie the knot…in his new movie Julian Larson's (Something Damaged) character will be getting married to…

xxXxxXxxXxx

Logan shut the lid of his laptop, unable to read any further. They were all still there. And all still pretty much the same. With one considerable difference: There was no Dalton Academy. They had all never met.

"How is that even possible?" he asked into the silence of his empty room. "I couldn't have just made that up. No one just makes up a place as insane and amazing as Dalton. Right?"

There was no answer. He hadn't really expected one. His whole world came to a stuttering halt when he saw the date of today. It was THE day. The day when everything had gone to hell. Almost literally. It was the date of Hell Night.

The cold sense of dread washed over him again. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew one thing:

He had to find Julian and warn him about Adam. Before it was too late. Again.

Now he just had to find a way to get to Julian before Adam did.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Surprisingly enough that turned out to be a lot easier than he had anticipated, because his father had been supposed to attend an important fundraiser tonight, to which many celebrities were also invited, including the one and only Julian Larson.

It had been a bit difficult to convince his dad that it was better for Logan to attend than for none of them to do so, since his father had responsibilities elsewhere, but in the end he had caved and allowed Logan to go in his stead.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Logan sighed. He had forgotten to consider one thing about his plan to save Julian from Adam. Two things actually.

One: Julian Larson was always fashionably late.

And two: Those benefits were terribly boring.

He snatched another drink from one of the waiters and took a sip, while scanning the crowd for the familiar figure of his friend. His attention was diverted by a small commotion near the entrance. When he straightened himself to look over, he locked eyes with familiar sepia orbs.

"Julian." He whispered, slowly making his way over to the young actor.

He looked absolutely stunning, as always, impeccably styled with a light grey suit and black shirt complete with a bright blue tie, and of course, his trademark sunglasses, which he had just taken off when Logan's eyes had met his.

Logan slowly made his way towards the actor, finally coming to a halt next to him, reminding himself that Julian didn't know him anymore, which caused a strangely painful sensation in his heart.

"Hello." He said.

Julian turned around to look at him and for a short moment, something passed in his eyes, something Logan couldn't quite name, recognition maybe, but it was gone again so quickly that Logan was sure he had only imagined it.

"Hello." The actor shot him a blinding smile, but it wasn't his Julian smile, it was his movie star smile, which once again made Logan's heart hurt. "I'm Julian Larson."

They shook hands.

"I know who you are." Logan laughed "I'm Logan Wright."

"Obviously." Julian grinned "Wright? Senator's son?"

Logan nodded.

Julian laughed, his eyes open and interested, briefly distracting Logan from his mission to warn Julian about Adam.

"Look I have to go."

"Can we talk?"

The two boys laughed awkwardly when they spoke simultaneously. Julian spoke again first.

"Look I have to go I promised a friend I'd introduce him to some people, but I'd love to talk to you later?"

Logan was unhappy with letting Julian out of his sight but he couldn't exactly keep him here against his will. His disappointment quickly turned into horror when he caught a glimpse of the 'friend' Julian was currently leaving the hall with.

"Adam."

Logan cursed, startling the waiter that had stopped by his side by shoving his glass into his hands before quickly making his way out of the room, following Julian and Adam.

Running out into the entrance hall he could see that they were gone already.

"Fuck!" he cursed again, but then he saw the numbers on the elevator panel blink.

He ran over to the heavy iron doors, staring at the numbers steadily moving upwards. He looked around for another elevator and realized that there was none. He stood indecisively for another moment.

15 stories, only one elevator. He guessed that Adam was taking Julian to the roof. If he waited until the elevator came back down it could already be too late.

He ran.

He ran like he never had before, ignoring the pain in his lungs after he passed the 10th story. He rested for a short moment in the 13th story, not wanting to be all out of breath when he arrived, in case he had to fight Adam, who really was quite large.

He didn't even rest for a minute, his fear for Julian driving him up to take on the next flight of stairs, when he suddenly heard a sound that let his blood freeze.

A single gunshot rang from somewhere upstairs, sending Logan running.

"JULIAN!" he called out, reaching the slightly ajar door to the roof "JULIAN!"

The sight in front of him almost made his heart stop. Adam was standing in front of the smaller brunet, who was on his knees, holding his hands up in an attempt at an appeasing gesture Logan assumed. Adam was yelling and pointing the gun at Julian, too caught up in his own rant to even notice Logan.

But Julian did, and his eyes widened as he noticed the blond boy standing near the door, shaking his head as if to tell Logan to just go and leave him here. Yeah. As if.

When he tore his gaze away from Julian's eyes Logan finally tuned into the sound of Adam's yelling.

"…YOU ARE A LIAR! DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T SEE THE WAY YOU FLIRTED WITH THAT SENATOR'S KID? DON'T YOU DARE THINK I AM STUPID! YOU ARE MINE JULIAN ONLY MINE AND IF I CAN'T…"

"ADAM!" Logan thundered, interrupting the boy midsentence and effectively diverting his attention from Julian.

So far so good. Only now he was the one staring into Adam's gun.

"You!" the tall teen sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to stop you Clavell and don't you make the mistake to think that I can't or won't. Also another thing: Julian isn't yours! He doesn't belong to anyone but himself! He is his own person, so fuck off!" Logan had slowly walked forward as he replied, managing to position himself between Adam and Julian, backing Adam further against the edge of the roof, so when Adam made a move to shoot at Julian, Logan just leapt at him.

He knew the moment his body impacted with Adam's that it had been a bad idea, because the other boy was stumbling backwards and they were tumbling over the edge. A shot rang, but Logan had managed to twist them around, so that the bullet would end up nowhere near Julian.

The last thing he saw before they fell off the ledge was the shocked and pained look on Julian's face, one hand stretched out as if to reach for them, and Logan's name on his lips. And Logan was fine. Because Julian would be safe, that was all that mattered.

Those were his last thoughts before darkness hit him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

He woke up panting, his heart thudding heavily in his chest as he sat up far too quickly.

"Julian!" he choked out, eyes still unseeing as they adjusted to the light in the bright room.

"Hey Lo, hey calm down." A familiar voice said and he whipped his head around in the direction of the careful hand on his shoulder that pushed him back down gently.

"Der?" Logan asked, momentarily confused, the images of his dream seeping into his conscious mind.

"Take it easy man." His friend said, looking down at him with worried eyes.

"How's Julian?" Logan asked, trying to sit up again but the hand on his shoulder held him down. "Is he ok? Can I see him?"

Derek got a starnge expression on his face at that.

"Actually that was what I came here to tell you. Julian woke up, the doctor's say he should be ok. He's gonna need a lot of rest and some time, but he should make a full recovery, no lasting damage. Oh and yeah…thank you I'm fine too." He added sarcastically.

"Der…I…err…" Logan blushed, feeling a bits orry for treating his friend like that.

"Oh don't even bother. Between you and Julian I am starting to feel like McCoy, jfc." He replied, sternly, but Logan could see his relieved smile shining through his butthurt posture.

"can I see him?" Logan asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Not tonight Lo, you have been out for quite a while there too, and you need to rest. I'm sure you can see him in the morning." Derek said with a smile.

He stayed for a while longer, telling Logan all the things that he had missed while he had been out, before he had to leave. Logan lay awake for a long time that night, thinking of the strange dream he had had, about Julian and the confession Adam had forced out of him, about his feelings that had been brought into complete disarray by the latest events and the revelations they had brought.

But most of all he thought about how much he needed to see Julian, to touch him, just to assure himself that he was still here, that he hadn't actually lost him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Julian's eyelids felt incredibly heavy as he tried to open them when he woke up. He still couldn't believe that he was alive, that Logan was alive and that they would all make it through as it seemed, even all the crazy Windsors that had once more ran in where angels would fear to tread, in order to save their friends.

He relaxed and settled back against the pillows, deciding that he might as well sleep when he suddenly noticed that there was a warm weight pressing against his side, and that someone was holding his hand. He opened his eyes to check what had happened, and his heart nearly melted at the sight in front of him.

Because Logan had gotten up late in the night, sneaking through the corridor into Julian's room, quietly pulling up a chair next to his friend's bed, watching as the brunet slept, has face peaceful as his chest was rising and falling steadily.

He had taken Julian's hand into his, slowly and carefully, as to not disturb him, and he had been happy about the warmth that he could feel, about the slow but steady pulse under his fingers. He had no idea when, but at some point he had slumped forward, resting his head on his arm and against Julian's side, his hand never letting go of Julian's.

That was the position Julian found him in now, still fast asleep. The brunet smiled softly, lifting his free left hand to gently stroke Logan's hair, as he reveled in the knowledge that his friend was alive and well and that maybe, just maybe, they could all be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I hope you enjoyed :D

I would love to hear what you think if you'd like to drop me a review :D

Have a great day :)


End file.
